The Diary
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Sirius finds a box. And in this box contains the diary of Lily Evans.. SET IN MARAUDER ERA


**This story sort of wrote itself, I love it so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

Sirius Black was running as fast as his legs would allow him. Sirius ran past the Great Hall, past a group of giggling girls who were pointing and staring at him, past a statue of a one-eyed witch, past another group of giggling girls, past a yelling Filch (Sirius had just run all over Filch's newly-mopped floor), past another group of giggling girls (to which he could no longer resist and stopped for a few minutes) and finally he passed through the Gryffindor Common room, up the boy's staircase, into the boys dormitory and slammed the door. 

Panting, Sirius hid the small brown box (that he had found near the forbidden forest while he had been digging for stones to throw at Snape) under his pillow.

After finally calming down, Sirius walked to the door and reached for the handle, before it was opened for him. In the doorway to the staircase stood his best friends. James Potter had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently, Remus Lupin was standing on James' left with one raised eyebrow and Peter Pettigrew was leaning against the door archway, staring expectantly at Sirius. Sirius was looking back and forth between his three friends for several second before-

'Well?'

'Well what Prongs?'

'What did you do?'

'I don't know what your talking about Moony.'

'Cut the innocent look, we know your up to something.. or have done something... or are about to do something.. or-'

Peter was cut off when he noticed that there were three pairs of eyes staring at him as if daring him to continue speaking.

'So what DID you do?' Asked James, not taking his eyes off Sirius, who was now sweating quite badly.

'I know something you don't know!' Squealed Sirius, clearly unable to continue to hold in his excitement.

'I'm not falling for this one again!' Said Remus quickly, stepping back cautiously from Sirius.

'No, it's not that again I promise!'

'Does it have anything to do with a potato, a candlestick, a bearded lady, a wheelchair, a 'keep off the grass sign' or the Australian flag?' Asked Remus, now several feet away from Sirius.

'Err... No.'

'Excellent, now, what have you done?' Asked James

'Prongs, what was it you asked me to get you last year, in exchange for a peak at your potions essay?'

'Oh god, he didn't!' Thought James. 'Err... Lily Evans' diary?'

'Correct! And you remember what I told you?'

'Umm.. You said you'll get it for me for my 16th birthday?'

'Yep! Well, it's a little late seeing as your birthday was several months ago, but...' Whilst saying this, Sirius was edging towards his bed where the small box was. Pulling it out from under his pillow he yelled,

'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!'

'Oh god Padfoot you DIDN'T!' James yelled, not knowing how to react.

'I did! I found it by the forest, she must have buried it or something!'

Opening the box, James was now staring at the same little blue book he had seen Lily Evans writing in last year in the common room.

'This is.. actually.. Sirius, you have to go and re-bury it!' Yelled James, slamming the box closed and thrusting it back into Sirius' arms.

'I don't understand, I thought you wanted this!' Replied Sirius, feeling slightly hurt.

'I wanted this a year ago mate! Lily and I are together now! If she knew I had her diary, she'd never speak to me again!'

'But.. but..'

'But nothing! We can't keep this!' Yelled James, pushing Sirius into the center of the boys dormitory, pulling Peter and Remus in behind him and slamming the door.

'Okay, heres the plan, Sirius, you-' But James' plan was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone froze. Remus, who had tripped over while being dragged into the room, was trying to get up off the floor when he heard the knock, and was now frozen in an awkward squatting position. Peter, who had been picking his nose, was frozen with his finger wedged to the knuckle, inside his nose. James and Sirius, who were both holding the box, were frozen. All eyes were focused on the door.

'James! It's Lily, are you alone? Can I come in?'

Remus fell to the floor, Peter gasped and tripped over Sirius' suitcase which was behind him and James and Sirius' jaws dropped, along with the box which made a loud bang as it collided with Sirius' foot, the box being quite heavy, sent Sirius dancing around the room, swearing.

'I hear you in there! I'm coming in!'

'NO!' Yelled James, finally over-coming his shock and pressing all his weight on the door, forcing it closed after Lily had attempted to open it, 'Uh.. I mean, no Lily-flower, it's just me.. reading!'

'Oh.. err.. is everything alright in there? Your making an awful amount of noise!' Asked a shocked Lily Evans, getting up after the door had forced her backwards onto the floor.

'Err... Yes!' Yelled Sirius in his James-iest voice he could muster, 'Every things fine!'

'So why can't I come in?' Demanded Lily, crossing her arms.

'Uh... Man problems!' Yelled Sirius, falling into a silent fit on laughter

'Man problems?' Lily repeated on the other side of the door as if she hadn't heard right.

'Err.. yes!' Yelled James, hoping she'd leave.

'Right.. What man problems?' Called Lily

'Um... Remus got his first period!' Yelled Sirius, before getting tackled to the ground by a furious Remus

'Excuse me!?' Asked Lily

'I said.. Peter's.. um.. naked?'

'Ew. I thought you were alone!'

'I was, he err.. just came in from the bathroom!'

'Oh, well, tell him to put some pants on.. and a shirt, I'm coming in!'

'No Lily! Er... you can't come in because I'm.. um.. planning your birthday present?' Called a hopeful James

'My birthday was four months ago!'

'No such thing as planning too far ahead!'

'Yes there is! Let me in!'

'I can't!'

'Why?'

'I'm...'

'Your what?'

'Err...'

'Well?'

'I'm concentrating on my homework!'

'It's Christmas holidays!'

'I'm... Planning ahead!'

'James this is ridiculous!'

'I'm waxing my bikini line!' Yelled Sirius from the floor, 'I'm well over-due for velvety smoothness...'

'Was that Sirius?'

'Um.. no?' Replied James, trying to smother Sirius with his pillow,

'Yes it was!'

'No.. it was me! I'm.. Getting ready for Summer!'

'It's Winter!'

'No such thing as planning too far ah-'

'James for goodness sake! Get away from the door now, I'm coming in!'

James reacted at lightening speed, he shoved Sirius, Remus and Peter into the bathroom, pulled out numerous books from his trunk to make it appear as if he was studying and covered the box with Lily's diary under the invisibility cloak. He had just finished covering the box when Lily walked in, looking around curiously.

'Your not waxing.. thank god!'

'Err.. no, April fools!'

'It's December... James are you feeling alright?' Asked Lily, stepping towards James, but tripping over the invisible box on the floor. James (with his amazing Quidditch reflexes) caught her before she hit the ground.

'Oh, whoops, thanks James, what was that?' Asked Lily, walking back to where she tripped, examining the area.

'Nothing Lily! It really was nothing, hey, have you seen the view from up here?' Asked James, catching Lily around the middle and leading her over to the window, while pointing his finger in the direction of the box, behind his back, to Sirius who he knew was watching. Sirius came out from the bathroom and dropped to his knees, searching for the invisible box while James kept Lily's attention outside the window.

'James, I've seen the view a million times! Theres something I need to tell you!'

'Err.. I'm listening!' Lied James, watching Sirius behind his back.

'No your not your looking behind you, what are you staring-' But Lily was cut off as James pressed his lips against her and kissed her passionately. Lily was shocked and struggling at first, but gave in and started kissing him back. James, whilst still kissing Lily, had his eyes open and was trying to direct Sirius towards the box with his hands. After seeing Sirius give up and sit down to watch James and Lily, Remus had crept from the bathroom and started searching for the box as quietly as possible. Peter, missing out on the action, also decided to help look for the box and began feeling around on the ground for the box.

After a few seconds of hopeless searching, Sirius decided he was bored, and tripped Remus over, sending him crashing to the ground with a giant thud, breaking Lily and James up.

'What was tha-' But Lily was cut off again as James pushed her gently to the wall and kissed her as hard as he could, hoping to distract her. Remus and Sirius were now wrestling silently on the ground, kicking, punching and biting each other until Peter found the box and yelled in triumph.

'I FOUND IT!'

This time, everyone looked around.

'Is that... HOW DID YOU GET THAT??' Screamed Lily, pointing at the diary, ignoring Sirius and Remus who were trying to strangle each other.

'Uh... SIRIUS FOUND IT!!' Squeaked Peter, pointing his dirty yellow fingers at Sirius, who still had his fingers around Remus' throat.

'Err... Hi Evans! Lovely day isn-'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE ALICE'S DIARY!' Screamed Lily

'Evans, it was an accident I- did you just say... Alice's diary?' Asked a very confused and panting James

'Yes! She has been looking for it everywhere! I haven't seen that thing since the night her and Frank had that fight...'

'Oh! Well what a relief! We thought it was-' Started Sirius, but was cut off by an angry James

'We thought it might have been hers! We found it in the grounds and we were going to go and find her so we could return it'

'Give it to me Sirius' Said Lily, holding out her hand.

'But-but'

'Sirius...' James and Remus warned him together

'Alright...' Said Sirius sadly, handing the diary to Lily who pocketed it before storming out of the room.

* * *

'So, has Evans forgiven you yet?' Asked Sirius 

'Nope, not yet.' Replied James 'Although, she said I'm the best kisser she's ever dated! So she can't stay mad for long. How about you Frank? Has Alice forgiven you for burying her diary?'

'No idea, women are hard to predict...' Sighed Frank Longbottom.

'No talking!' Yelled Lily, who was sitting in front of the boys, Alice and Marylena next to her. As punishment for what happened the day before, Lily has been forcing James, Sirius and Frank to shine Alice's, Marylena's and her shoes, amongst other chores.

'Yeah, I want my shoes to sparkle! I want to see my reflection!' Yelled Marylena, hitting Sirius over the head with her copy of Witch Weekly.

'I second that!' Yelled Lily, flicking James on the nose before kissing it lightly when Marylena and Alice weren't looking.

'I.. third that I guess!' Laughed Alice, swapping her feet over 'Okay, shine the other one now!'

'Yes Alice' Replied Frank

'Sorry?'

'I mean, yes my beautiful wonderful mistress'

'Much better'

* * *

'Hey James, I just got a great idea!' Said Sirius, walking down to the lake with James, Remus and Peter. 

'Oh?'

'Let's steal Evans' diary!'

'NO!' Yelled James, Remus and Peter together

'Oh come on! Don't you want to know if she really did love you all these years?'

'Actually, no.'

'Yes you do!'

'All that matters is that she loves me now! And she finally decided to forgive me, so from now on Sirius, when you get a great idea about someones diary, keep it to yourself.'

'James, speaking of love, didn't Lily come into our dorm earlier to tell you something?'

'YOUR RIGHT! Well she can't be breaking up with me, whatever it is, it must've been Sirius' fault.'

'_Awww_ your no fun. C'mon James.. diaries!!!'

'Okay, let me rephrase, when you get a great idea about a diary that belongs to anyone BUT Snape, keep it to yourself!'

'Great! He's always pouring secrets into that potions book of his!' Said Sirius smiling

'You don't know they're secrets!'

'Yes I do Moony, and I'll _prove_ it! I just need a potato, a bearded woman and the Australian flag!'

'What is it with you and bearded women...?'

'They're distracting...'

'Are you sure thats the reason?'

'Shut up Prongs.'

* * *

**Okay I rushed this story.. but I hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
